


gamer boy

by Benquel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benquel/pseuds/Benquel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean struggles to keep his eyes on the tv screen while a nest of dark hair bobs between his legs</p>
            </blockquote>





	gamer boy

Sweat rubs into the plastic of the controller in Jean hands, the buttons wet under his steady thumb. He glances at the tufts of brown hair bobbing in between his thighs before carting his eyes up to the screen.

The inner coils of his brain hisses like an engine, focus. Eren’s fingers wrap and spin the controller’s black cord, teasing it into circles by Jean’s hip on the futon. 

He could feel his cock bend into his mouth, nudging the back of Eren’s inner left cheek. Saliva was pooling in his pubes, down his balls, it smeared over the side of Eren’s mouth and cheek where his cock slipped out.

Focus. This is the third time you’ve slipped into that cavity by the tracks, bring the sword back, fuck – you’re on your last heart, Jean focus. Focus on the clock over head; you’re missing the seconds before the gate closes. Focus on the way Eren’s lips stretch around your heated dick and how his nostrils flare when he breathes. 

Jean shuts his eyes and his character dies under the heavy plow of a digital sword.

“Oh fuck,” he murmurs. “You’re so good at that.”

Eren looks up at him under his eyelashes and his cheeks hollow out to suck the purpling head on his tongue. So good at that, Jean confirms to himself again. The game’s music is lost to him when his character bounces idly, waiting for him to move the thumb stick, he does but doesn’t do more that that when he hears Eren sigh wetly as he pulls off with a pop. 

“Pause it, for god’s sake.” He goes back to pushing the tip of his pink tongue over the swelling vein underneath Jean’s cock. Jean does just that when he stabs his thumb over the start button to bring up the menu.

“You’re a state, like this. Yeah,” Jean rolls his hips and Eren’s teeth graze him but he doesn’t care and he does it again till he hears Eren wheeze and pull off, a ribbon of milky salvia running down his reddened lips to his square chin. 

“Calm down, would you?” He says this as he fondles with Jean’s balls and everything he says doesn’t make sense anymore and it’s just pretty noise so he stuffs Jean’s dick back into his mouth and rocks on his knees. 

Jean doesn’t apologise when he fiercely grips onto Eren’s hair on either side of his head, he doesn’t apologise when he ruts himself up to bump repeatedly against the roof of Eren’s mouth, and he doesn’t apologise when he comes over his teeth and tongue and leaves the last spurts to fall over his lips, on his nose and cheek when he pulls out. He doesn’t apologise because Eren looks like he fucking loved it as he wipes the mess off his face with the back of his hand.

He lets Eren push him aside as he sits on his chest, the controller now in his hands. Jean packs himself back into his boxers but can’t bring himself to do back the button so he lies down and watches Eren uselessly wander in the game. Eren was never very good, but it doesn’t matter, he sucked him off.


End file.
